Messenger
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: The goddess of light sends a special young boy to deliver a message to the humans.
1. Chapter 1

_Messenger_

It was a dark night in Skyworld, the goddess of light, Palutena, and the goddess of water, Watriss, were talking to each other.

"Please, Watriss, will you do me a favor?" Palutena asked Watriss.

"It depends on what the favor is." Watriss replied.

"I'm sending a messenger to Earth and I need someone to watch him." Palutena said.

"Why me? Can't you ask another goddess?" Watriss asked.

"The other gods and goddesses are really busy right now, it couldn't hurt to much to watch one person could it?" Palutena asked.

"Who says I'm not busy? I have to make sure all those selfish humans have enough water to not suddenly die off!" Watriss said, very irritated.

"Please Watriss, the humans will be fine if you don't watch them every second of their lives, just watch my messenger for me." Palutena said.

"Fine, I guess I'll watch your messenger for you." Watriss said reluctantly.

"Would you like to meet the messenger?" Palutena asked.

"I should." Watriss replied.

Then the goddess of light and the goddess of water went off to see the chosen messenger. They step over to the house the messenger was told to have lived and they open the door quietly, Palutena steps in first and walks over to the bed.

"Here, is my chosen messenger." Palutena said.

In the bed a boy with brown hair laid fast asleep.

"Does he know about this?" Watriss asked.

"Not yet, but I don't feel like awakening him right now to tell him." Palutena whispered.

"I guess this won't be so bad..." Watriss said as she left the room. Palutena also turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Palutena came to the young boy.

"Pit! Pit! It's time to awaken!" Palutena said rocking the boy a little. Pit slowly opened his eyes.

"Lady Palutena?! What are you doing here?!" Pit asked almost falling out of the bed.

"Shh, it's okay Pit! I'm just here to tell you to do something." Palutena said.

"Really? Me? Why me?" Pit asked getting up out of the bed.

"I have chosen you to be my messenger so you better do this right, I'm sending the goddess of water with you to make sure you don't mess up." Palutena said.

"I won't Lady Palutena! I promise I'll make you proud!" Pit said.

"Is he always like this?" Watriss asked Palutena.

"I think so," Palutena said.

"What do you mean you think so? He is your angel." Watriss asked.

Pit was at the mirror making funny faces at himself. Watriss watches then sighs, "This is going to be a long day."

"Pit, are you ready to go yet?" Palutena asked.

"Yes, Lady Palutena! I'm ready!" Pit said turning to face her.

"Here, you might want this." Palutena said handing Pit what looked like a purse.

"A purse?!" Pit asked.

"No, it's a messenger's bag." Palutena said.

Watriss whispers, "It looks like a purse to me."

Palutena laughs a little.

"I'll use it anyways! I'll do anything for you, Lady Palutena!" Pit said Putting the bag on.

"Okay, will you fly down to the Earth and deliver the message to the humans?" Palutena asked.

"But Lady Palutena! I can't fly and you know it!" Pit said.

"You said you'd do anything for me!"Palutena said.

"True...does this mean you'll let me have the power of flight?!" Pit asked excitedly.

"Maybe on your way back up, you only have a trip directly south of here. You can just fall down there can't you?" Palutena asked.

"Aw, well I guess I could." Pit said.

"Such an obedient young lad, I just wish the humans could be like him." Watriss said.

"Come on Pit, let's go to the drop sight I made just for you." Palutena said.

"You made a drop sight for me? Awesome!" Pit said as Watriss, Palutena and him left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The small group arrives at the drop sight.

"Are you ready, Pit?" Palutena asks.

"I guess so Lady Palutena!" Pit says.

"Watriss, are you ready to go?" Palutena asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready alright. At least I don't have to actually fall." Watriss says.

"Are you making fun of me?" Pit asks.

"No, I'm upset that I don't get to fall." Watriss says sarcastically

"Alright," Pit says believing Watriss.

Watriss rolls her eyes.

"Alright," Palutena says before picking Pit up, "Would you like for me to drop you or toss you?"

"Neither! I thought I'd be allowed to jump down!" Pit screams.

"Have fun!" Palutena calls out as she tosses Pit down the hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pit screams as he descends at a speedy rate.

"Pit, you are about to hit the ground!" Palutena calls out from above the clouds.

"Lady Palutena! Save me!" Pit screams as he hits the ground really hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Pit is now smashed face down in an open field. Watriss comes down next to him, with a perfect landing.

"Well, looks as though your landing skills have not improved in the past 25 years." Watriss says as she impatiently waits for Pit to get off the ground.

Pit slowly pulls his face out of the ground and says, "25 years, seems more like a few months!"

"Well, get used to the change. The humans aren't the same as they were 25 years ago. They have gotten pretty greedy, they use as much water as they want and don't think about how hard it is to replace it!" Watriss yelled in disgust.

"I wonder what message I am delivering to the humans, I hope it's a good one!" Pit said adjusting the purse bag.

"Let's just get on with it! I have a job to be doing!" Watriss yelled.

"Wow, you sure are snappy lately!" Pit said starting off for the first town, the town he had visited 25 years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Pit and Watriss enter the town and are greeted by many people.

"It's Pit! The missing hero has returned!" A person cries out.

"Missing? I wasn't gone," Pit replies.

"Pit!" A few more people cry out racing to him.

"How do they remember me?" Pit asks Watriss.

"I don't know, but obviously they had forgotten me!" Watriss says.

Out of the large group of people gathering, there was one woman who Pit recognized immediately.

"Pit! You've been gone so long!" Terry says, "I'd never forget how you rescued me and my brother from Medussa!"

"How is William?" Pit asks Terry.

"William is very healthy, he has been thinking about you ever since that day. He's training to be a soccer player now," Terry responds.

"I'm so glad!" Pit says.

"Why have you came back though?" Terry asks.

"The goddess of light asked me to deliver a message to the humans, so I arrived." Pit said.

"I'll help gather the people!" Terry says while rushing away.

"They don't recognize me, I helped you too!" Watriss says very disappointedly.

Terry comes back with more people, "Okay Pit, this is everyone!" Terry says.

"Alright, I'll deliver the message now," Pit says, "Attention all humans, this is a message from the goddess of light, Lady Palutena herself!"

The crowd grows quiet.

"The goddess of light has returned...the goddess of dark has also returned!" Pit announces.

Watriss looks at Pit and asks, "How are you reading this?"

"Uh...pictures!" Pit replies nervously showing Watriss that the whole script was full of pictures.

Watriss bursts out laughing and Pit turns red with embarrassment.

The whole town patiently waits for Pit to continue delivering the message.

"Be prepared, but always remember the hero will always be there to protect you." Pit announces.

The crowd nods.

"Along with Pit, the goddess of water and the goddess of wind will also be around," Pit finishes.

The crowd quickly returns to whatever business they were doing.

"This can't be good! Medussa was so difficult last time I took her down!" Pit complains.

"Well, at least I can help you this time, hopefully," Watriss says.

"Who is the goddess of wind anyways?" Pit asks.

"The goddess of winds is most likely Cloud, geese, that angel needs a new name!" Watriss says.

"I don't see anything wrong with the name Cloud, my name is Pit." Pit says.

"True...but all the other gods and goddesses have unique names and she doesn't!" Watriss says.

"25 years and everyone changes, I remember when you were just an angel!" Pit says.

"Just an angel? I was way more than that!" Watriss says.

"So, do I have to stay here again or will Lady Palutena take me back to Skyworld?" Pit asks.

"You'll probably stay here for a while," Watriss says.

"Wow, this might be rougher than I thought!" Pit says.

"Maybe if you are nice enough Terry will let you stay at her house again," Watriss suggested.

"Hmm...maybe," Pit says.

"Only one way to find out!" Watriss says.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Pit says as he starts walking through the town.


End file.
